


You Will Be My Downfall And My Salvation

by huntress1013



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: 8tracks, Audio Format: Streaming, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntress1013/pseuds/huntress1013
Summary: I re-opened my 8Tracks account because there are really not enough good fanmixes around. Especially for those two boys





	You Will Be My Downfall And My Salvation

[Ginoza + Kougami - You Will Be My Downfall And My Salvation](https://8tracks.com/tinydancer1013/ginoza-kougami-you-will-be-my-downfall-and-my-salvation?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [tinydancer1013](http://8tracks.com/tinydancer1013?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](https://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

Tracklisting:

Jem – They  
Marina and the Diamonds – Lies  
Crystal Castles – Plague  
Florence + The Machine - No Light, No Light (Breakage's One Moment Less For Mortimer Mix)  
Linkin Park – BURN IT DOWN  
Avicii - Crime (Culture Code Remix) (feat. You & Daphne)  
Sam Smith - Lay Me Down (Flume Remix)  
Flight Facilities - Crave You (Adventure Club Dubstep Remix)  
Thirty Seconds to Mars – Hurricane  
Shiny Toy Guys – Stripped  
Depeche Mode – Come Back  
EGOIST - 名前のない怪物 

You are welcome and enjoy. Kudos are welcome!


End file.
